


Unrest

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Byleth doesn't need a beating heart to feel things, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Pining, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A failed tea time, a missing student, and feelings Byleth knows she should not be having make for the most anxious week in memory.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Unrest

**Author's Note:**

> 052\. quell

Tea time does not go well. Byleth doesn't have Edelgard's favorite blend, but at least the last few times it was one she liked. This time it's too bitter, even for Byleth. And talking is a disaster; Byleth stammers, stalls, brings up subjects Edelgard doesn't care for, and the tension is so thick even the Sword of the Creator couldn't cut it.

"Thank you, Professor," Edelgard says tightly as she stands up, bowing slightly and walking away. Byleth opens her mouth to call after her and apologize, but thinks better of it. Her stomach churns, a pang of rejection momentarily stings her still heart, and she stares into her half-empty teacup.

Maybe tea time wasn't a good idea when she's got so much on her mind. The disappearance of Flayn, the thickening suspicion surrounding Professor Jeritza. She went in to check up on Seteth that morning, and she can tell he's a mess under that calm, stern demeanor of his. Who wouldn't be?

But no, there's something else bothering her. It's been nibbling away at her for a while; even without a properly beating heart, Byleth can feel just as acutely as anyone else, and lately being around Edelgard makes her happier than she's ever remembered feeling in her unknown number of years.

_Since I can remember, it was always just me and Father, traveling the world as mercenaries. Ever since coming to Garreg, I've been surrounded by people who want to know me better, learn from me, be like me._ She'd been teaching the Black Eagles for six months now, and every month it seemed like she gained a new student. Sylvain she'd seen coming a mile away, but then Ingrid, Raphael, Leonie, and Ashe had asked to transfer over to her. And just yesterday, Marianne.

But none of them made her feel as happy and scared as Edelgard von Hresvelg did.

The next day, she tries to invite Edelgard to another tea time after class, hoping to make up for yesterday's disaster. But Edelgard declines, and they don't see each other for the rest of the day.

_Don't take it personally. She's busy, she's probably discussing things with Hubert or at the training grounds,_ Byleth tries to tell herself, but it does little to quell the growing unrest within her. And deep down, she knows _why_ she feels like this and that makes it worse.

Teachers aren't supposed to have such feelings for their students.

Edelgard doesn't come to her for instruction all week, nor does she come to her asking for advice or to discuss her goals. Byleth tries to put it out of her mind, to push away the pangs in her heart as she works with the other students. They finally rescue Flayn at the end of the week, and one worry is quelled.

She's shocked when Edelgard stops her on her way to her quarters after the battle's over.

"Professor?" Byleth turns around, and Edelgard bows her head slightly. She's fidgeting, something she rarely if ever does, and she looks nervous. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Her clothes are still dusty from the battle, and her coat sleeve looks like it could use mending. Despite having her hands full trying to hold their formation while Caspar seemed bound and determined to risk his neck going for the leader, Byleth _had_ noticed how hard Edelgard was fighting, especially when she was nearby.

"Of course, Lady-"

"Not Lady. Please." Edelgard looks away nervously. "I mean, I'm your student, it's okay if you just call me by my name."

"My apologies, Edelgard."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Edelgard asks. "My room, perhaps?"

Byleth has never been inside any student's room other than to look for something they've lost. None of those rooms have ever been Edelgard's. She nods almost dumbly, allowing Edelgard to lead the way.

The princess's quarters are as tidy as she expected. A place for everything, everything in its place, personal effects hidden from sight. Edelgard clears her throat and breathes deeply, her eyes slowly meeting Byleth's.

"I want to apologize for the past week," she begins. "I know you've been avoiding me since that day, and I know I wasn't the best guest. You took the trouble of inviting me over for tea, and...well, I know it's been a rough time for all of us, with Flayn missing and so many people a suspect."

Byleth doesn't know what to say. Edelgard, apologizing to her, thinking it was _her_ fault when Byleth had failed at good conversation. She doesn't know how she should feel; she's never been able to laugh or cry but she knows the feelings that come with such actions.

"I thought _you_ were avoiding _me,_" she confessed. "Listen, I-"

"No. Please...no more apologies. I _enjoy_ spending time with you, Professor," Edelgard said. "Please...can we just forget the past week happened? I want to have tea with you again. I want us to talk every day like we used to. I've..." Her cheeks seem to go pink for a moment. "I've really missed you."

A strange, warm feeling rises behind Byleth's eyes. She smiles a little, nodding.

"I've missed you, too. Why don't we have tea in my quarters tomorrow?" That strange girl will be hanging around, but only Byleth can see her, and hopefully she'll be quiet while Edelgard's there.

"It's a date." Edelgard smiles, the first real smile Byleth has seen from her in a week. "Thank you, Professor."

They bid each other goodnight and Byleth leaves slowly, casting one last glance over her shoulder before slowly walking back to her quarters. One more anxiety quelled, but the third is growing stronger.

Teachers aren't supposed to fall in love with their students.


End file.
